Phineas' Final Destination
by nicholas.cornish2
Summary: Phineas has a premonition of his friends dying on a cruise ship and saves them, but now the grim reaper is out for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my Phineas & Ferb/ Final Destination crossover

* * *

Phineas was on the phone, he had entered a radio contest to try to win 9 tickets for a cruise.

Radio host: "Congrats you have a chance to win those tickets, all you have to do is answer this question, Who plays Peter Griffin in Family Guy?"

Phineas: "Seth McFarline"

Radio host: "Correct, you have just won 9 tickets to the new Vortex cruise ship for its maiden voyage"

==The Next Day==

Phineas' 6 closest friends (Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, Ginger and Gretchen) along with his brother Ferb and his girlfriend Isabella had all been invited to join Phineas at a local cafe so Phineas could tell them about the tickets.

Phineas: "Hey everyone"

Everyone: "Hey Phineas"

Buford: "Hey Dinnerbell, why did you invite us all here?"

Phineas: "Would any of you like to go on a cruise next week?"

Everyone: "Yeah"

Phineas takes the tickets out of his shirt pocket.

Phineas: "Good cause I don't want to waste these"

Isabella: "How did you get these? They're sold out"

Phineas: "I may or may not have won a radio contest to get the last ones"

Ferb: "Wow bro, I'm impressed"

Django: "So when is it?"

Phineas: "Next monday"

==The next monday==

The group was getting ready to get on the boat.

Django: "This is gonna rock, hey you guys wanna see this new yo-yo trick I learned?"

Gretchen: "Maybe later"

A football hits Buford in the back of the head.

Buford: "HEY WHAT GIVES?"

Person: "Sorry man, I'm playing catch with my brother and he must have forgot to catch"

They are ready to get on, Buford gives the porter his ticket but a security guard stops Buford when he notices that he has a gun. When the security guard tries to tell Buford to get rid of the gun, Buford just runs away and the security guard chases him.

Phineas: "Oh god, Buford"

When everyone had gotten on the boat Phineas and Isabella were on the sky deck waiting for the boat to set sail, Baljeet and Ginger were at a sky bar drinking smoothies, Ferb and Gretchen were having some dinner in the ships resteraunt.

Django: "Hey guys, have you seen my yo-yo?"

Phineas: "No"

Isabella: "No"

Django had actually dropped his yo-yo before he got on and it fell into the water, just next to the ships propeller.

The boat sets sail but it didn't get very far, Django's yo-yo had tangled up the propeller causing it to get stuck and eventually, break off. The propeller had so much momentum when it spun that it shot straight up, slicing Baljeet in half. Ginger was so sad from that and leaned over to hug Baljeet's lifeless upper body, unfortunately for her, the propeller had just started to come down and lodge itself in her back, killing her.

Phineas and Isabella: "NOOO!"

The hole that the propeller made when it shot up was now causing the ship to sink.

Irving: "Oh no, I can't swim"

Phineas: "Everyone, grab a railing at the side of the boat, we can use them as ladders"

Everyone did as Phineas said, except Irving, he couldn't reach the railings in time and fell right off the boat, now the fact that he couldn't swim didn't kill him, all the electronic devices getting wet and electricuting him did.

Phineas: "IRVING!"

Ferb and Gretchen were still in the resteraunt, just while a cart with some food and silverware was rolling at the angle that the boat was now leaning, and right towards Ferb and Gretchen, Ferb got out of the way in time, but Gretchen didn't and the cart hit the table she was sitting at and a knife came off the cart with enough momentum to get Gretchen right in the gut, killing her too. Ferb was devestated and rushed to the sky deck to see if everyone was still ok, but the stairs were at such an angle that Ferb slipped off and hit a counter top, breaking his back and killing him instantly.

Phineas: "We got off somehow"

In a seperate section of the boat a person with a cigarette had fell and dropped the cigarette, causing a fire.

The security guard has holding on to the railing while still trying to get the gun off Buford (Really? There are more important things here) and while trying to get it off Buford, the trigger was accidently pulled and a speeding bullet hit Django in the neck, killing him instantly.

Buford: "No DJANGO"

While the security guard was still trying to get the gun away from Buford, he accidently slipped and fell off the boat at such an angle that his chin hit the edge of the boat, breaking his neck.

Buford was trying to climb up to the top of the boat as soon as he saw the fire, but he slipped too, he didn't land in the water, he landed in the fire, burning him to death.

Phineas: "BUFORD NOO! Isabella we're the only 2 left, we gotta get away from that fire"

They started to use the railings as ladder and tried to climb up, unfortunately, stuff on the bottom of Phineas' shoes were making the railings slippery, causing Isabella to slip off, she didn't fall into the water or the fire, she actually hit another railing and broke her back, killing her, Phineas was the only one left.

Phineas: "NOO, NOT ISABELLA"

Phineas was devestated that the love of his life was dead but he kept on climbing and was able to reach the top. He obviously didn't think his plan throught because now he couldn't think of a way to get down, and to make matters worse, the fire had gotten dangerously close to a bunch of electronics, when it fire made contacs with the circuits...BOOM! The boat completely exploded, kiling Phineas and any other people who might have still been alive.

Phineas' vision ended and Phineas as back outside the boat.

Django: "This is gonna rock, hey you guys wanna see this new yo-yo trick I learned?"

Gretchen: "Maybe later"

Phineas: "And then a football hits Buford in the back of the head"

Isabella: "Did you say something Phineas?"

A football hits Buford in the back of the head.

Buford: "HEY WHAT GIVES?"

Phineas: "Uh oh, I knew that was going to happen. We can't get on that boat"

Baljeet: "What?"

Phineas: "We can't get on that boat"

Phineas runs away from the boat. Everyone follows him to see if he's ok.

Django: "Phineas, are you Ok?"

Phineas: "I saw everything, you asking if anyone wanted to see your yo-yo trick, the football hitting Buford"

Buford: "Yeah right Dinnerbell, come on lets get on the boat"

Irving: "Too late, it's already set sail"

Phineas: "No matter, I saw everything that happened, the propeller, the fire, everything leading up to the explosion"

Gretchen: "What explosion?"

Phineas sees the ship catch fire.

Phineas: "That explosion"

Everyone looks to see the boat explode.

Django: "Wow, Phineas, you saved our lives"

Irving: "Yeah, thanks Phineas"

Ferb: "Well since it looks like we aren't going on a cruise, I'm going home"

Gretchen: "I'll meet you there"

Django: "Ferb has a point, I should be going home too"

Django gets in his car and leaves.

==Later that night at Phineas' apartment==

Isabella had come to sleep over at Phineas', she knew he needed the company after what had happened.

Phineas: "I'm telling you Isabella, it was too freaky, I saw everything and all of us died"

Isabella: "Well, we're alive now and that's the end of it"

Phineas: "Yeah, you're probably right"

Isabella came into the bedroom and got into bed with Phineas.

Isabella: "Phineas, you saved all our lives, I think you deserve a reward for that"

Phineas: "What do you mean by 'Rewa...'?"

Phineas was interupted by Isabella kissing him and starting a make-out session. WOAH I should probably go to the next scene now.

==The next day==

Phineas decided to stay at home and watch TV.

Isabella: "Ok Phineas, see you later"

Phineas: "Ok Izzy, love you"

Isabella: "Love you more"

Phineas: "Impossible"

Isabella left while Phineas turned on the news.

News anchor: "Now just yesterday, the cruise ship Vortex was on its maiden voyage when it exploded, killing everybody on board, luckily a teenage boy and 8 of his friends didn't get on the boat, here is Ferb Fletcher with more"

Ferb: "My brother Phineas was acting a little crazy and ran away, we ran after him to check if he as Ok and he said that he saw the explosion happen, like in a vision"

News anchor: "A vision? This incident seems a bit familiar, but could this be the same as the incident of flight 180?"

There was static on the screen, when it stopped, the news anchor seemed to repeat saying 'flight 180'. Phineas tried to turn off the TV, but accidently turned on the channel information, he was watching channel 180, and then he saw his broken digital clock, since it was broken it looked like it said that the time was 80 minutes past 1, or as it looks on the clock '1:80'. Phineas turned off the TV and ran to his computer to find out more about flight 180 and he found everything he needed. He pulled out his cell phone.

Phineas: "Isabella, it's Phineas...I need you to get the others...The ones who we brought to the cruise yesterday...It's important...Thank you...I'd say 7:00...Ok bye"

Phineas hung up and printed off a bunch of stuff about flight 180.

* * *

Chapter is over, next chapter, Phineas tells his friends about flight 180 and we have the first death.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Here wwe go, and I would just like to say that I am proud of myself for posting the very first Phineas and Ferb/Final Destination crossover

Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas, Ferb or Final Destination

* * *

Phineas had called his friends to his apartment to talk to them about flight 180.

Buford: "Hey Dinnerbell, why did you call us here?"

Phineas: "I need to talk to you guys about yesterday"

Ferb: "You mean the cruise ship thing?"

Phineas nods.

Ferb: "Bro, it's over, move on"

Phineas: "I can't because it's not over"

Everyone looks confused. Phineas gets a stack of papers that he printed off his computer.

Phineas: "This type of thing has happened before"

Django: "Really?"

Phineas: "Yes, years ago a class were meant to go to Paris on a class trip when a guy started acting wierd and aid that he say the plane explode before it exploded, him and some of his friends and a teacher all got off the plane and it exploded at take-off"

Ferb: "So? The guy saved those people's lives, that was over and done with"

Phineas: "No it wasn't, the same guy said that he kept on having more visions involving his friends who survived dying in bizarre situations and they did die, every single one of them"

Gretchen: "So what, one time, doesn't mean it's going to happen a second time"

Phineas: "That was the second time, before someone had a premonition of their friends dying on a collapsing bridge, saved the friends and then they all died, and the last two to die were on the plane I was talking about earlier"

Baljeet: "That is freaky"

Phineas: "Not done, another person has a premonition, this time with a pile up, then a roller coaster crash, then a race track and the most recent one, this one"

Ginger: "So how ould you know who's going to die next?"

Phineas: "There was a pattern, when the people died in real life, they died in the order they would have died in the vision"

Irving: "So that's it? We're all going to die?"

Phineas: "Maybe not, if you save someone from dying when it's there turn then death skips them and goes to the next person or saving them could break the chain automatically"

Ferb: "Enough of this, I'm out"

Ferb, Buford, Gretchen, Baljeet, Django and Ginger all leave.

Isabella: "Phineas, if what you're saying is true, who's first?"

Phineas: "I can't remember, it's either Baljeet or Ginger but I can't remember which, but we don't have anything to worry about now, the first death won't happen until I get the signs that it's coming"

Phineas sits down and turns on the TV, the channel on is a documentary about India, at that moment, the background around the TV turned red, in Phineas' eyes only, he turned the channel over to a commercial about lawn mowers, then he changed the channel to something showing people being hanged.

Phineas: "I think I just got the signs that the first death is coming"

Isabella: "We gotta go then"

They ran off, got in Isabella's car and drove off to Baljeet and Ginger's house. Baljeet was doing some chores while Ginger was watching TV.

Baljeet: "Oh man, we're out of eggs"

Ginger: "I'll go to the market and get some more"

Baljeet: "Thanks"

Ginger went to put on a scarf because it was cold outside, Phineas and Isabella were just outside. Just as they were at the door, Ginger had threw her scarf on at such an angle that it got caught on a ceiling fan nearly hanging her, Phineas and Isabella burst through the door and Baljeet entered the room, he was too scared by what he saw to move.

Isabella: "We gotta do something"

Phineas ran to Baljeet, took a knife out of his hand that he was using to make dinner, ran to Ginger and cut the scarf, saving Ginger.

Ginger: "Thanks Phineas"

Phineas: "You're welcome"

Baljeet: "Oh my god Phineas, I guess you were right about this"

Phineas: "Yeah, I guess I was"

Isabella: "Well, we gotta get home"

Ginger: "Ok, see you later"

Phinea and Isabella left and Baljeet went outside to mow the lawn, if he had bothered to look, he ould have seen a piece of wood from his old treehouse fall to the ground and a piece of metal that he was using for an old experiment fall out right next to the wood.

Phineas and Isabella were on their way back to Phineas' apartment.

Isabella: "That seemed a bit too easy"

Phineas: "Yeah"

Phineas then thought back to the vision and remembered what had happened.

Phineas: "We gotta go back"

Isabella: "Why?"

Phineas: "Ginger wasn't the first person to die, Baljeet was"

Isabella turned her car around to go back to Baljeet and Ginger's house. Back at their house, Baljeet was moving the lawn, he was able to see the piece of wood before he started and put it to one side, but since it was dark outside, he didn't see the metal.

Phineas and Isabella got back and started knocking on the door. Ginger answered.

Ginger: "Hey guys, what are you doing back so quickly?"

Isabella: "Trying to save Baljeet, he was first, not you"

Ginger: "Oh my god, come in"

Phineas and Isabella got in and tried to get Baljeet's attention because he locked the back door, when he noticed them he went over to talk to them, but he forgot to turn the lawn mower off.

Baljeet: "Hey guys, why are you back here?"

Phineas: "Ginger wasn't first to die, you were"

Mower still running.

Baljeet: "It doesn't matter if I was first"

He goes to get the wood.

Baljeet: "This piece of wood is the only thing that could have killed me, and I moved it out the way, now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do"

At that point the mower went over the piece of metal, launched it in Baljeet's direction and hit him right in the head, piercing his brain and killing him.

Ginger: "BALJEET, NOOOO!"

Ginger mourned over the loss of Baljeet and some people came to get Baljeet's corpse the next morning.

Phineas: "I'm so sorry for this, if we hadn't had left after we saved you then we could have saved him"

Ginger: "It's ok, I can move on, now I'll see you later, I have work today and then I have to return this book to the library"

Phineas: "I wouldn't do that"

Ginger: "Why?"

Phineas: "I'd hate to add insult to injury but, you're next"

Ginger: "I don't care"

And Ginger went to work while Phineas and Isabella went home.

* * *

Now sorry to any Baljeet fans and even though this story has Balinger, I actually support Balishti.

**Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go with chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Phineas was pacing his apartment looking for signs of the next death, he knew that Ginger was next, he just didn't know where, when or how.

Isabella: "Anything?"

Phineas: "No, not yet"

At that moment, a bookshelf had fallen, Phineas went over to pick up the books, he noticed one of them was To Kill a Mockingbird, but a bunch of other books were covering some of the title, so he could only see "Kill", he then turned around to see a photo taken of Phineas at a hotel, he thought he could see a skull in an elevetor in the background.

Phineas: "Uh oh, we gotta get to that library that Ginger's going to"

Isabella: "Why?"

Phineas: "I think I know what's going to happen next"

They get to Isabella's car, the scene changes to the front of an elevator, the doors open and Ginger walks out, holding a book in her hand, she went into the library to return it. Phineas and Isabella had reached the building just as Ginger was getting back into the elevator to leave.

Phineas: "The elevator's being used"

Isabella: "Take the stairs"

The two of them went up the stairs, Ginger was is the elevator when it stopped working, she pressed the doors open button to see that the was almost halfway down the floor, she decided to climb out, as soon as she was halfway out, the elevator doors started to close and she got stuck. She was having trouble trying to get out, at that moment Phineas and Isabella had reached the floor.

Ginger: "Guys, can you help me?"

Phineas took her hands and tried to pull her out, but the cable that was keeping the elevator from dropping all the way down to the bottom was starting to break. Isabella put her arms around Phineas' waist and started to pull.

Ginger: "I think I can amost get out"

Unfortunately, the cable did snap and the elevator dropped so fast that it took Ginger's lower body with it. Ginger's lifeless upper half just fell to the floor.

Isabella: "Oh my god, this is really scary now"

Phineas: "I know, but what are we going to do with Ginger? We can't just leave her here"

Isabella: "I'll call the hospital"

==Later, back in Phineas' apartment==

Isabella: "So first was Baljeet and then was Ginger, who's next?"

Phineas: "I can't remember"

Phineas then went to get a glass of water, but when he turned on the tap, it looked like blood instead of water, Phineas got shocked, turned off the tap, then turned it back on, just water. He then looked in the newspaper and saw an article about boating lessons, he thought that he could see a picture of a boat crash on rocks, the last thing he did was turn on the TV, it was a history show about the middle ages, he thought he saw a noose turn red.

Isabella: "More signs?"

Phineas: "Yeah"

Phineas' phone rings.

Phineas: "Hello?...Hey Ferb...Really?...Ok then, we'll be there"

Phineas hangs up.

Phineas: "Ferb's hosting a party by the beach in an hour"

* * *

There's the second death, maybe the next one is at the party, maybe not, you have to tune in tomorrow to find out.

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is my newest chapter, now can anyone remember who's turn it is to die? And if any of you are annoyed by my spelling, it's not my fault, I'm having trouble with the keyboard (More specifically, the w key), and in chapter 1 when Phineas said "We got off somehow" it was actually meant to say "We gotta get off somehow"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with P & F or FD

* * *

Everyone was at the party that Ferb was hosting at the beach, except Irving, he went fishing before he got told about the party and he hadn't got there yet.

Ferb: "Great party, huh?"

Phineas: "Yeah"

Ferb: "What's wrong, and where are Baljeet, Ginger and Irving?"

Phineas: "Baljeet and Ginger are both dead, I don't know where Irving is"

Ferb: "Woah, Baljeet and Ginger are dead?"

Phineas: "Yeah, Baljeet's brain was pierced with schrapnel and Ginger was crushed in half by an elevator"

Ferb: "And Irving?"

Phineas: "I just don't think he's arrived yet"

Irving was at another part of the beach, he just finished fishing, he placed his fishing pole in a hole in the floor that didn't cause the boat to sink so that he didn't lose the pole, as he was getting off the boat, he slipped and lost his glasses, also he left the keys to start the boat in the ignition (or whatever it's called on a boat), he was just next to his fishing pole which started to tickle his cheek, so he threw the string to one side, like a pendulum the string swung back down all around Irving's neck with the hook getting caught on the line, Irving didn't feel this because he was wearing a turtle neck, while he kept trying to find his glasses, he actually picked up a rock, he threw it behind him and it hit the keys in the ignition and started the boat, the boat sped along until it crashed into a pile of rocks and ended up facing downwards, with Irving being raised above, the fishing line hanging him like a noose.

Back at Ferb's party, a drunk girl screamed and pointed towards Irving, everyone went to investigate, Phineas checked Irving's pulse.

Phineas: "He's dead"

Isabella: "He must have got hung by the fishing pole"

Buford: "DUH!"

The party ended and everyone went home.

==At Phineas' apartment==

Isabella: "I can't believe it, first Baljeet, then Ginger and now Irving, Phineas, who's next?"

Phineas: "I realy can't remember, I don't have the best memory"

Isabella: "It's me isn't it?"

Phineas: "No, it's not you, I do remember that I was the last one to die and you were directly before me"

Phineas' phone rings.

Phineas: "Hello"

Django was on the other end.

Django: "Phineas, it's Django"

Phineas: "Hey Django, now is not a good time"

Django: "I know about Irving, I was there, anyway, I think I may have found someone who could help us out with this issue"

Phineas: "What's the name?"

Django: "All I know is that he knows all about this kind of thing, he says that he goes by 'WB' and he lives at this adress..."

Django tells Phineas the adress.

Phineas: "Thanks Django, what time could I see him?"

Django: "Tomorrow at 8:00pm"

Phineas: "Alright then"

Phineas hangs up.

Phineas: "Isabella, I think we have some help"

* * *

Done with this chapter

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are, a special appearence along with a familiar face

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

Phineas had taken his motorbike to the address that Django had mentioned over the phone, Isabella had followed her in her Porsche, Django was outside the building waiting for them. They met outside...a morgue?

Phineas: "Kind of ironic that the person who can help us, asked us to meet them at a morgue"

Django opens the door and the trio enter, they found a bald african american.

Django: "Are you 'WB'?"

Man: "That's me, William Bludworth at your service"

Phineas: "I'm Phineas Flynn"

Bludworth: "Ah yes the Vortex cruise ship visionary, I remember once when a man called Alex Browning came here to see his deceased friend, just because he saw the plane explode"

Phineas: "Plane? Do you mean flight 180?"

Bludworth: "Yes, then a year later, a girl came here asking me how to break the chain"

Isabella: "So how do we stop this?"

Bludworth: "There are 3 ways to end this, the first way is the hardest, prevent enough people from dying, death will just give up"

Phineas: "Anything else?"

Bludworth: "Te second way is slightly easier, Kill someone who didn't die in the vision but still appeared in the vision, that will cause you to regain your lifespan"

Django: "What's the third way?"

Bludworth: "New life"

Phineas: "Huh?"

Bludworth: "Someone who died in the vision must give birth"

Phineas notices a gust of wind blow on some candles and make them point towards a red archery arrow.

Phineas: "William, why do you have an archery arrow?"

Bludworth: "Good luck, now you better leave, you don't know when the next death is coming"

Isabella: "True"

Phineas, Isabella and Django all leave, Phineas sees a truck with a washing machine on the side, he remembers who is next and pulls over, Isabella and Django do the same.

Isabella: "Phineas, what are you doing?"

Phineas: "I remember who's next"

Django: "Is it me?"

Phineas: "No, you're before Buford, after Ferb"

Phineas calls Ferb.

Ferb: "Hello?"

Phineas: "Ferb, it's Phineas, look around your house and try to find anything to do with a red arrow"

Ferb looks around.

Ferb: "Found it, 'Red Arrow' is the brand name of gasoline I use in my car"

Phineas' battery dies.

Ferb: "Hello?"

Ferb hangs up and puts the gasoline down, but it was lying down so it started to leak. Ferb left to get to work and Gretchen came down to see a trail of Gasoline heading towards the washing machine that needed fixing because it was starting to spark underneath. Gretchen went past the trail of gasoline to get a mop to clean up the gasoline, unfortunately, a spark from the washing machine had gotten onto the gasoline starting a fire, and the fire extinguisher was at the front door, within minutes the trail of fire had turned into a house fire as soon as it turned into a house fire, Phineas had arrived, he broke in, grabbed the fire extinguisher, put out some of the fire and got Gretchen out saving her.

Isabella: "You rescued her"

Ferb just got back. He was just intime to see his house burn to the ground.

Ferb: "NOOO! Gretchen are you OK?"

Gretchen: "I might have to wear the same clothes for a while, but I'm fine"

Phineas: "Ok, until you find your own place, you can stay with me"

Ferb: "Thanks"

Isabella: "Wait, I just realised something"

Phineas: "What is it?"

Isabella: "With everything you told me about this thing so far, Ferb has to be next"

* * *

God, Ferb is next, alot of people would think that Ferb would go later on, but no he is the very next, maybe he'll die, maybe he'll survive, tune in tomorrow and find out

**READ & REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

Gretchen was rescued, does that mean Ferb's next?

Disclaimer: Me no own

* * *

Ferb and Gretchen had settled into Phineas' apartment (And by that I mean they kept having sex on his couch), Phineas hadn't gotten any sleep that night. Phineas had just gotten home from going out for breakfast.

Phineas: "Ok you two, are you decent?"

Gretchen: "He's above average"

Phineas: "You got that joke from 2 and a half men, didn't you?"

Gretchen: "Yeah, and yes, we are decent"

Phineas: "Good"

Phineas walks in.

Ferb: "Ok so what are we going to do? I'm next"

Phineas: "You don't have to worry, you won't die until I see the signs, but I wouldn't recommend that stunt you're doing today"

Gretchen: "What stunt?"

Ferb: "Later tonight, I am jumping Danville gorge"

Gretchen: "No you are not, that is basically just a way of saying 'Hey Death, here I am' and I don't want you to die"

Ferb: "I'll be fine"

Phineas went outside to pick up Isabella to take her to the park, he saw Ferb's motorbike, there was a big skull on it. He got nervous and ran to Isabella's, on his way he say a billboard with a tree in the background, there was a pen mark right along the tree's trunk.

==Later that day==

Ferb was ready to jump the gorge.

Phineas: "Ferb, don't"

Ferb didn't listen and in 2 secconds, was halfway across. He successfully jumped the gorge, but Phineas noticed something else, an old oak tree that was right next to Ferb was starting to fall. Phineas texted Ferb.

Ferb (Reading the text): "Move away quickly"

Ferb looked up to see the tree falling and moved out of the way just in the nick of time. The gng cheated death for the second tiime in a row.

* * *

Wow, Ferb's still alive, so that means that Django's next.

**READ AND REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter time

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

Phineas was pacing his bedroom looking for signs to the next death, he remembered that Django was next. Ferb came in holding a letter.

Ferb: "Phineas, look, dad sent us a postcard of his time in Engand for that antique convension"

Ferb shows Phineas the postcard, Phineas thought he saw skulls on objects in the background (A ladder, a cardboard box and a knife).

Phineas: "Uh oh"

Ferb: "Next death's coming?"

Phineas: "Yeah, we gotta get to Django's house"

The gang get to their vehicles and rode to Django's house. When they arrive, Phineas knocks on the door and Django answers.

Django: "Hey guys, come in"

The gang enter and Django goes upstairs.

Phineas: "Django, what are you doing?"

Django: "I'm moving to Denver, I'm getting away from this death thing"

Phineas: "Django, you can't just move away"

The gang goes upstairs, Django was on a wooden ladder to his attic and was holding a cardboard box.

Django: "Maybe, but I don't care"

After a long conversation, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb and Gretchen went downstairs. Django was bringing down a box of old silverware that he only used on Christmas, when he nearly slipped, a knife came down with enough momentum to cut of the bottom of one of the sides of the ladder, causing the ladder to fall and Django to fall, he fell right on the ladder and broke his back, he hadn't gotten the cardboard box down, it was right on the end of the entrance to the attic, fell down and a bunch of the silverware stabbed him, killing him. Phineas heard a racket and went upstairs to investigate, he came back down to tell everyone what happened. The gang left.

Gretchen: "So now that Django's dead, who's next?"

Phineas: "Buford"

* * *

Buford's next, or is he?

**READ AND REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

Burord's turn, or maybe not

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Phineas was in his room trying to wait for the signs of the next death, he knew Buford was next, eventually he gave up and went to the living room to see Ferb watching the news.

Ferb: "Anything?"

Phineas: "Nothing"

Isabella: "Well maybe, instead of waiting for the signs, you have to let them come at their own time"

Phineas: "Yeah you're probably right"

Phineas sat down on the couch to watch the news with Ferb.

News anchor: "Now, back to the news of the Vortex cruise ship incident, I have with me, Vortex security guard, John Markinston, John, what can you tell us about what has happened with the survivors deaths?"

John: "Well, not much to say really..."

Phineas pauses the TV.

Ferb: "What was that for?"

Phineas: "Him, Him, he's next"

Gretchen: "What?"

Phineas: "That guy, Buford brought a gun onto the cruise ship and that guy got on the shipp to stop him"

Isabella: "But if Buford never got on the boat then that man had no reason to get on the boat himself"

Phineas: "Exactly"

Ferb: "Woah"

Ferb fastforwards the TV.

John: "And starting next week, we are working on the construction of the Vortex memorial, to pay tribute to all those who sadly lost their lives on the cruise ship"

==6 days later==

Phineas and his friends were walking home when Phineas saw a rock all of a sudden get covered in blood.

==The next day==

Phineas and the gang ran to the docks to warn the security guard.

Phineas: "Excuse me, Mr John Markinston?"

John: "That's me, hey I remember you, you're the guy who saw the explosion"

Phineas: "Yeah, now you have to get out of here right now or you'll die"

John: "Are you threatening me?"

Phineas: "No, I swear"

John walked to the pier near where the memorial was being built when a scaffolding fell and hit the pier where John was standing, but it missed John.

John: "See, I'm incharge of my own death"

Unfortunately, now the pier was standing on 1 beam, lost its balance and John fell onto a pile of rocks underneath, his blood went everywhere on the rocks.

Isabella and Gretchen screamed, but now Buford was definately next.

* * *

Important thing to remember about this story, Buford is a huge baseball fan.

**READ AND** **REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

This time it's definately Bufords turn

Disclaimer: I do not own

* * *

The gang were in Phineas' apartment thinking of what might happen to Buford.

Ferb: "Come on Phineas"

Phineas: "I told you, I can't just make the visions magically happen just like that, they have to happen by themselves"

Phineas looked out the window, the only thing was that it didn't look like a window, it looked like a chainlink fence.

Phineas: "Ok, Buford's death is something to do with a chainlink fence"

At that point, Gretchen went to get a drink but dropped the glass, she decided to clean it up when she noticed something.

Gretchen: "Phineas, you might want to look at this"

Phineas looked at the smashed glass and water the glass looked like something spheracle being launched towards Gretchen's shadow, and the water seemed to be used as blood.

Phineas: "Uh oh, I think I know how Buford is going to die, come on, we gotta get to the batting cages"

Buford was in the batting cages trying to see if he could break his own record for how far he could hit a baseball, but the machine he was using was old.

The others were driving to the batting cages as fast as they could, Buford had already started.

The gang are able to arrive.

Phineas: "BUFORD! STOP PLAYING"

Buford: "What is it dinnerbell? Are you going to try to scare me with more of this death thing?"

Phineas: "Buford, I'm serious, first was Baljeet, then Ginger, then Irving, then Django, then a security guard and now you"

Buford: "I'm not scared dinnerbell, now go away and let me get back to this"

Buford went back to play when the machine stopped working.

Buford: "Hey, no fair"

Buford went to inspect the machine, Phineas then saw what was going to happen, the machine was just about to start working again and a baseball would shoot Buford in the face. Phineas got in the cage to save Buford, he knew Buford would just push him away so he went to unplug the machine, he was able to do it just in time.

Buford: "Hey, put that back"

As soon as Buford is out the way, Phineas plugged the machine back in, a baseball shot right out.

The gang left, along with Buford.

Buford: "I still don't believe you about this..."

Buford stopped walking, he was standing just under a fire escape.

Buford: "...I know that you are just trying to scare me..."

At that point, a van for 'Mr. Baseball & Son Inc.' was speeding across the street when the driver was distracted and ran into a street light, the streetlight fell in Buford's direction but hit the fire escape he was under instead, the light hit the fire escape with enough impact to cause one end to come undone and do a pendulum swing in Buford's direction.

Buford: "...Seriously, what is wrong with..."

Buford couldn't finish his sentence, before he could the floor of the fire escape had swung right down and was strong enough to decapitate Buford's entire head.

Isabella & Gretchen screamed.

Ferb: "What gives Phineas? I thought you saved Buford from death"

Phineas: "The batting cages must have been a distraction"

Gretchen: "And you said that Buford's death would have to do with chain link"

Phineas looked confused until he saw the fire escape floor. He pointed at it, it had a chain link pattern.

Isabella: "So who's next?"

Phineas: "I was hoping this wouldn't happen but, you are Isabella"

* * *

Now Phineas has to try to save the love of his life, can he do it?

**READ & REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Time for the next update

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Phineas and Isabella had been waiting a week for death to come, they knew Isabella was next, then Phineas and then it was over.

Phineas: "Are you as scared as I am?"

Isabella: "You're not next"

Phineas: "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you"

Isabella: "Aww, thanks, I love you"

Phineas: "I love you too"

Isabella: "I love you more"

Phineas: "Not possible"

Isabella giggles at Phineas' comment, the 2 share a kiss and go to sleep.

In Phineas' dream there was a dentist logo, gas , a ceiling fan 2 door handles breaking, then a skull that appeared to be getting crushed flew straight forwards to Phineas, causing him to wake up, screaming.

Phineas: "AHH!"

Phineas sees that Isabella isn't in bed. He runs downstairs and sees Isabella making breakfast.

Phineas: "Izzy, are you planning on going to the dentist's today?"

Isabella: "Yeah, I got a real bad toothache"

Phineas: "You can't"

Isabella: "Phineas, if I don't get this tooth fixed then it'll be the death of me..."

Phineas: "DON'T SAY THAT"

Isabella: "Look, I gotta go, I'll see you later"

Isabella leaves, Phineas gets Gretchen & Ferb.

Phineas: "Guys, wake up, I need your help"

Gretchen and Ferb wake up.

Ferb: "What is it?"

Phineas: "Izzy's death is coming, we got to get to her dentist's"

After Gretchen & Ferb got dressed they drove in Gretchen's car.

==AT THE DENTIST'S==

Dentist: "OK, Isabella, open up"

Isabella opens her mouth, she looks around and notices a canister of laughing gas nearby.

Phineas, Ferb and Gretchen arrive.

Phineas (To the dentist's receptionist): "Excuse me, where is Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

Receptionist: "Room 5"

==ROOM 5==

Dentist: "Isabella, I just have to step out for a moment, is that OK?"

Isabella nods, the dentist places a sharp tool on a counter just above the laughing gas.

The group get to the door of room 5, Phineas tries to open one of the 2 doors when the handle breaks off.

Phineas: "Shit, ISABELLA, I NEED YOU TO TRY TO GET OUT OF THERE, THIS IS WHERE ALL THE CLUES POINTED TO"

Isabella hears, she gets up and goes to the door but the handle breaks on that side aswell.

Isabella: "Phineas, the handle broke"

Phineas: "Ok, sit tight and we'll try to get in"

Isabella sits back down in the dentist chair, she looks up to see a ceiling fan, what she didn't see was that the ceiling fan appeared to be falling. Outside, Phineas was trying to break down the door, after he succeeds he gets Isabella out just as the dental tool fell on the canister of aughing gas, the canister rocketed towards the ceiling fan which fell onto the dentist chair.

Isabella: "Thanks, you saved me"

The dentist re enters.

Dentist: "Is everything alright? I heard something smash"

He looks at the dentist chair.

Outside a few minutes later, the gang go to the car to get home, Phineas decided to take a cab.

Phineas: "See you guys later"

Isabella: "Come on, drive with us"

Phineas: "Nah, I'm next and I don't want to put you guys at risk"

Isabella: "OK then"

The gang drive away and Phineas pulls out his phone.

* * *

Finished with that, now origionaly there were some alternate deaths.

Django= Died in a boiler explosion  
Buford= The baseball launcher did shoot him in the face  
Isabella= Was going to choke on the laughing gas but was still saved

**READ AND REVIEW** (If anyone has a question, make sure you have an account so that I can answer it)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone

Disclaimer: I own this story but I don't own Phineas & Ferb or Final Destination

* * *

Phineas had called a taxi, it would arrive in 5 minutes.

==FERB, GRETCHEN & ISABELLA==

Ferb: "Hey, how do you think Phineas will die?"

Isabella: "I don't know"

Isabella looks at a picture of Phineas that she kept for good luck.

It was Phineas sitting in a plane's window seat, the person infront was asleep, lying across the seat next to them, Phineas was adjusting his seatbelt, 2 rows infront was a man wearing an 'I'm with stupid' t-shirt with the arrow pointing towards the window.

Isabella: "Guys, I've got a bad feeling, I think we should find Phineas fast"

==PHINEAS==

Phineas was in the back of a cab, the driver seemed young, the shorter route to Phineas' apartment was blocked off so they had to take the route where some construction workers were making a new shop with the sign being an arrow pointing to the door. Phineas hears some groaning.

Phineas: "What was that?"

Driver: "My stomach, I had some sushi for lunch and it's not sitting too well"

Phineas: "Well are you at least OK?"

Driver: "Yeah, I think..."

The driver fainted and fell across the seats before he could finish his sentence, meanwhile, the sign for the new shop fell down, sticking out before it hit the ground.

Phineas notices this. He tried to get out but his seatbelt was stuck.

Ferb, Gretchen and Isabella had gotten to the scene, they quickly drove until they were next to the sign, Ferb got out with some scissors, got Phineas to open his window, Phineas did and Ferb threw the scissors through the window, Phineas cut the seatbelt, when he finished he opened the door and jumped out, just intime to see the top half of the cab to be ripped off.

==7 months later==

Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen and Isabella were in a chinese resteraunt that they went to once a month to celebrate cheating death for good, outside was some demolition around the corner.

Waitress: "Here are your fortune cookies"

Phineas: "Thank you"

Phineas got his fortune cookie

**AN OLD DEBT MUST BE REPAID**

Phineas got a little freaked at that, he got more freaked when he saw one of the lucky numbers was '23'

Phineas: "Guys, what if we never cheated death?"

Gretchen: "Phineas, outside, now"

Phineas and Gretchen went outside.

Gretchen: "Phineas, all our deaths were interviened, it's over, death lost"

Phineas: "Maybe not, maybe there was something that we missed"

Ferb and Isabella stepped outside.

Ferb: "What's going on"

Gretchen: "Phineas thinks we didn't beat death"

Phineas: "Maybe we didn't"

Construction worker: "LOOK OUT!"

Gretchen turned her head to see a wrecking ball swinging towards her, she screamed and Phineas tackled her to get her out of the way.

Ferb: "Woah, OK, YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK DEATH"

The wrecking ball came back round and hit Ferb. Gretchen, Phineas and Isabella looked away, when they looked back, all they could see were Ferb's legs from the knee-down, still standing, within 3 seconds, they fell down

**THE END**

* * *

Finished, now I was origionally I was going to make it so that Gretchen did get hit by the wrecking ball, and I was origionally going to make it so that Phineas was going to get run over but was still saved, then I changed my mind on both counts

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
